


If You Kneel, I Will Worship You

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex, but loving, clueless family, is a genetic marker, just clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU world where almost everyone is genetically a dom or sub. This is discovered around puberty but there are always stereotypes, sweet nurturing children have to be subs, captain of sports teams clearly going to be a dom etc. Two timelines Dean's history and Dean's present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Kneel, I Will Worship You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowleysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/gifts).



> My intention was to write a smutty little drabble for Crowleysgirl for her birthday and well this happened. Be happy and well dear friend.

_"Here darling pet, let me get you a pillow for your knees, you're going to be down there for awhile." the voice said, lightly skimming fingers through hair._

_"Thank you." the other man sighed and leaned into the touch._

 

"Shhhh, Sammy, it's okay, it's just a bad dream. Here bear will protect you." Dean stood on his tiptoes to toss his pooh bear into the crib with the fussing Sam. Mary and John peaked through the door, watching Dean grab a stool and sit so he could push his fingers through the slats. He hummed and Sam grabbed his fingers and quieted.

"He's so gentle with the baby, so sweet." Mary said as they backed away from the nursery.

"Hmmm." John wrapped an arm around his wife, "Just like you. All nurturing and thoughtful. Bet you he's going to be a sub."

"Now John, you know you can't just tell that, not at such a young age."

"Wait and see." They crawled back into bed and snuggled.

 

_"Now pet, can you be a good boy and lay there and take it, or will I have to tie you up?"_

_Hands reach up, grab the headboard, hold tight. "I'll be good."_

_"I know, you are always so good for me. My darling pet."_

_He smiles and tightens his grip as the the clamps envelop his nipples._

 

Dean sat in the emergency room covered in a decent splattering of blood. He was shaking, shivering, but he wrapped the blanket around Cas instead. Cas was trying to hold his arm still, bone poking but at least not breaking through skin. Broken nose, cut cheek. Dean ran to the bathroom and brought back paper towels and tried to clean his best friend up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, let me help, let me make it better." Dean pat at his face, so gentle, so careful.

"I fell." Cas said in that strange deep voice he had. Not even 11 yet and he sounded like an adult, like a tax accountant. "I have fallen."

"Yeah, not the time to conjugate verbs buddy." Dean threw away the bloody paper and carefully held Cas's hand. Soon enough parents arrived, and tried to get the story. It involved a tree, a bet, and a furious bike ride with Cas on the handle bars to the emergency room.

The nurse came to take Cas back. He held Dean's hand fast. He didn't want his mom with him, he wanted Dean. Dean always took care of him. The boys disappeared.

"Such a good little caretaker. Sometimes you can just tell." Naomi said quietly. John nodded in agreement.

 

_"Rough day, darling pet? Let me make it better." He gestures to the pillow on the floor. "Kneel and be quiet while I watch my movie, just rest against me and drift. If you are a good boy, tonight you can come."_

_A nod. He's very careful not to say a word._

_A hand brushes through hair, "Good boy. Darling pet, I'll take care of you."_

 

"Mom, I want to go to the clinic alone." Dean was 14 now, and ready to get his official paperwork done. "Can you just drop me off at my appointment and then pick me up?'

Mary looked at her eldest son, with his soft lips, baby fat, and sweet, gentle eyes. She wanted to be there with him, but could understand the need for privacy. "Of course dear."

They pack up and drive over to the clinic. Mary kisses Dean's cheek and he blushes furiously. An hour later she picks him up, "So?"

"It was what I thought it would be." was all Dean said.

Mary nodded, they all had known what to expect.

 

_"I'm very disappointed in you, darling pet. You promised to be good, and I come home to see you touching yourself." He shakes his head, "Don't I take care of you? Don't I give you what you need?"_

_The other man hangs his head in shame. He hates when he disappoints his dom. "I'm sorry." There is a small whimper, his eyes cloud over._

_The dom cups his hand around the bristly chin, "Shhh, pet, I know you are. But you need to be punished, and then I promise I'll make it all better." A soft kiss, a caress. "Bend over, just 15 swats, on account of that was a damn fine visual for me to come home to."_

_He bent over, smiled at the first hit. By hit 5, his head is swimming in happy chemicals, by hit 10 his eyes water and his cock leaks, by hit 15, one firm pump of a hand is all he needs to come and turn into a pile of goo. A messy hand is held before him, he contentedly licks it up._

 

"I was thinking of studying to be a pediatric nurse." Dean said at dinner one night. There was a moment of quiet and then Sam said, "Man, that'd be perfect for you. You are so good at taking care of people."

Mary nodded in agreement and John looked thoughtful. "Good traditional job for your sort, it would suit you well." Dean looked at his dad, confused for a moment and shrugged it off, "Let me know if you need money for your college applications." They all continued to eat and talk about their day.

That September Dean started nursing at Kansas University.

 

_"What's wrong darling pet? You seem unsettled tonight. Trouble at work?" He was concerned at the sad face leaning against his leg._

_"I miss you." The voice drawled softly._

_"I know, work's been busy, I've been neglecting you haven't I?" A shrug was all the response he got. "Tell you what, I'll take a few days off next week, we'll get a hotel room, and I'll spoil you rotten. And then when we get back, we'll see if we can't organize our schedules better, so that we have more time together."_

_"I don't mean to ask too much." was the quiet reply._

_The hand that was usually so gentle firmed on the sub's neck, "No. You can never ask too much. You need me, I need you. We make it better." That firm hand drifted down to where the plug rested in the sub's ass. He wiggled it back and forth to hear some pretty little whimpers. "Now how about I just move this around a bit, see if you can't come from that alone."_

_He did._

 

"Hey Dean, I came for a visit! Dad's driving me cra-OOPS!" Sam quickly spun around and covered his eyes. "Sorry, crap. Sorry. Should have knocked." He hunched his shoulders, "Um sorry..."

"Lisa." the girl said. He could hear her murmur to Dean, quiet voices, the sound of a wet kiss. As she left the apartment, she patted Sam on the cheek briskly and winked, "Awww, cute little dom embarrassed that his brother was getting some?" She laughed and headed out the door.

Sam turned red but kept facing away from his brother until he heard a zipper. He looked at Dean who was grinning happily, looking incredibly content and a little smug.

Sam shook his head, "Man she must have taken you down good, you're practically glowing."

"Huh?" Dean asked flummoxed.

"Well you know." Sam flushed a little more. They never really talked about dynamics in their family. It was just unspoken, Dean was clearly a sub, Sam so thoroughly a dom. It was just understood. "Anyways, Dad's driving me crazy, you know how it is for two doms in a house. Can I crash here for the night?"

"Dad was always cool with me." Dean said, but easily getting bedding for the couch that was in the corner of his very tiny studio apartment. He was almost done college and hoped once he had a job he could move into something better.

"Yeah, but you're you, Dad wouldn't be after you the way he is with me. Got to be strong, show them who's boss, blah, blah. You had it easier." Sam flopped, "Want to play Smash Bros?"

"Sure." Dean grabbed the controllers.

 

_"Why did you pick me? You could have had anyone." This question had been bugging him for awhile._

_"Maybe, but there is just something about you." was all the reply he got._

_He pushed a little, he was always allowed to push a little, "Yeah but I've seen the way people look at you. How many pretty little things want to bend their knee for you. Not so old or ruined as me. Less likely to be damned." His southern drawl almost made the word damned sound heavenly.  
_

_Within a flash his dom was kneeling in front of him, "None of that bullshit. You are everything I want. Have you seen how sexy you are? How gorgeous you look on your pillow, leaned against me? You don't question this, question us. I'm awesome and so by extension are you. Now I'm taking you down hard tonight, and I don't want to hear any more negativity so you'll be gagged. You snap twice if you need out. But I'm going to make you forget your own damn name. Now march to the bedroom."_

_"Yes sir."_

_His name only had two syllables, easy to remember. He for a few moments did indeed forget it._

 

He counted it as a win that only 2 kids had thrown up on him. He counted it as a loss that the only scrubs left to change into were Hello Kitty. They even had sparkles. He checked on his last patient before his break and Krissy almost fell out of her bed laughing at him.

"Hey watch it, or I'll make sure that any pain meds they give you have to go up your butt." Dean growled, trying for menacing, but the sparkles shimmered in the light and Krissy was off laughing again. Dean couldn't help but crack a smile.

He signed out, deciding to head to the 24 hour diner across the street. He promised to bring head nurse Ellen a shake back. Jo demanded a burger, Dean just flipped her off.

Dean settled at the counter, and the girl working just nodded and called out his usual order.

"Hey there pretty boy, need some company?" The guy had a weird accent, incredibly mannered. He threaded strength and power into his words, but Dean easily ignored it. Dean took a sip of the cherry coke in front of him.

"I was talking to you." The voice grew a little firmer.

"And I was ignoring you."

"Well now, that's not really a nice attitude for your type is it? How about you be nice, and then maybe I'll treat you nice. Or I can just take you out back and punish you." This time the man had let all his dom voice out, that deep register that was supposed to strike a sub right in the knees, make them submit. Dean didn't move an inch.

Well, except the couple inches to bury his mouth in the double bacon cheeseburger.

Frustrated and angry, the guy crowded into Dean, ready to really make a fuss, until they all heard the thwack. Both men looked up and saw the fry cook standing there, slapping a baseball bat into the palm of his hand. "How about you pay your bill and head on out? Don't think you need to be coming back here again."

The guy was about to protest, but the cook smiled, showing teeth, incisors strangely sharp, "Now I haven't always been this nice and cuddly, my stint up at state proves that. Don't make me be not cuddly, my parole officer is one mean bitch." There was no dom, no presence in his voice, it was flat, matter of fact, pretty drawl notwithstanding. The guy threw some money down and hurried out.

"Sorry about the bother, brother. Your meal is on the house." The man held out his free hand, "Benny, just started here a couple days ago."

"Dean, I work over at the hospital."

"Well I figured. Don't think many would wear that getup as a personal fashion choice." He smirked a little.

"Hey don't be ragging on the kitty, she's quite hip with all the fellas you know." Dean grinned.

"Oh forgive my lack of cool." Benny rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Dean sat and enjoyed the view.

 

_"You've been a real good boy recently darling pet. Would you like a treat tonight?"_

_He didn't say a word, just nodded quickly and smiled. His teeth always looked so white against the palette of his beard._

_"How about we put that pretty little cock ring on you, and I use you like the good little fuck toy you are? You'll just lie back in bed, and I'll ride you to my heart's content. Do you like that idea? Like the thought of your cock in my ass? Enjoy the idea of me bouncing up and down on you? Maybe I'll ride you until I come and then just stay there, wait until I'm hard again, leave you desperate, aching inside me, until I go for a second time, then maybe, I'll let you loose, let you out of the ring."_

_A kiss, a clash of tongues, wet, messy, promise of the mess to come._

_"If that's what you want say something." The order is quiet, a whisper against skin._

_"Something," he drawls and can't stop the giggle._

_A hard smack against firm ass. "Oh, darling pet, you're going to pay for that."_

_Two hours later the dom says, "Say goodnight Benny."_

_"Goodnight Benny."_

_"Dork."_

_"You love it."_

_"Damn straight I do."_

 

Dean is a little nervous about having Benny over for dinner, his cooking skills have moved up to adding in green onion to the 99 cent ramen. But he's really good at putting egg rolls into the oven. Benny knocks on the door and has a six pack. They start a little awkward and a little unsure, but soon settle into conversation. Dean learns that Benny spent 18 months in prison for assault. He had fallen in with a bit of the wrong crowd and was trying to turn it all around. The diner was the only job he could get, but he didn't mind it.

Dean talked about being a nurse, how he knew it was what he wanted after seeing how well the took care of his best friend Cas after he fell when they were kids.

It was easy, joking, a little bit of flirting, but neither taking it too far.

Eventually they both grabbed a third beer and went to the living room to watch a movie. Dean pulled up netflix and settled at one end of the couch. Benny hesitated, stood still. Looking close, Dean could see him quiver, just a little bit.

Dean sat up straighter, and tossed a throw pillow to the ground. He smiled easily, offering no pressure, not insisting on anything.

Benny collapsed onto the pillow. By an hour into the movie he had an arm wrapped around Dean's leg, Dean's hand carding through Benny's hair.

When Benny came back two days later, that pillow was already on the floor waiting.

Dean was a nurse, he knew how important it was to look after your knees.

 

_"Darling pet, tomorrow is a big day. What do you need tonight?" Dean asked quietly. He so rarely put on his dom voice, he didn't like the sound of it. Plus he didn't need it, Benny was happy to bend his knee the minute he saw Dean. It was hard not to drop to the ground when you were so worshiped._

_"Pressure. I need pressure, you close. Tight." Benny voice was a little slurred, Dean's firm touch, the back massage already sinking Benny into subspace._

_"You've got it pet." Dean pulled out some rope, "You'll still feel this tomorrow, promise." 30 minutes later, Benny was bound and humming happily, not aware he was even making noise. Dean slowly fingered him open, bringing him off with just touch and a whisper, "My pet, I'll keep you for always if you like."_

 

"Hey Ma, sorry I'm late, traffic." Dean was pulled into a hug. "My partner will be along soon, just trying to find parking. The Samson's having a party again?" Dean looked at the cars clogging the street.

"Oh they do love their get togethers." Mary smiled. "Don't worry. We're so excited to meet your man. You've talked about him so much, can't believe you've hidden him away for three months."

Dean blushed, "Well just wanted to make sure that it wasn't a passing fancy. Can't introduce just anyone to the family. Where's the rest?"

"Jess is chopping veggies for me and your dad and brother are bickering about baseball. Again. While the burgers remain uncooked."

"I can help with that ma'am." Benny said walking up behind Dean. "Pleased to meet you." He held out his large and scarred hand.

"Oh." was all Mary could come up with. She tried to be subtle about looking him up and down, he wasn't quite what she expected. "Come in, come in. Head out back, there is beer and pop in the cooler."

The two men headed back. Mary watched as Dean held out his hand and Benny entwined his fingers. She ran to the kitchen to get Sam's girlfriend, she didn't want to miss anything.

The dinner went well enough. Conversation was generic, get to know you stuff. Dean groaned at each childhood story his parents related, but Benny smiled. Eventually though, Benny made an offhand comment and a hush fell on the table.

"Dean didn't tell you about my time up in the state pen, did he?" Benny sighed and shot Dean a look. Dean tried for his innocent, charming smile.

The Winchesters all shook their heads. John looked at Mary. Mary nodded. "Right. Well that's the past and all of that. Dean help me clear these plates out and bring out the pie."

Unfortunately the kitchen window was open so they all got to hear Mary ask, "What are you thinking Dean?"

"What, Ma?" Dean huffed. They didn't need to see him to know his arms were crossed.

"Prison?" Mary asked, "And he looks rough. And what's with his teeth?"

Dean shrugged, "So he looks like he's seen some shit, lots of people have. And the teeth is just a random genetic thing, they just are a little sharper than average. I like 'em, they bite real good." Benny flushed red as everyone at the table looked at him.

"Oh honey," Mary used her concerned mom voice, "I just worry about you. You are so sweet and gentle. A man like that could take too much advantage. He could hurt you. Has he hurt you?"

"Benny? He wouldn't hurt me. Why would he even hurt me?"

"What about Ellen's daughter, Jo? You two flirt like crazy, and I know you go to bars together. Why don't you go out with her?" Mary tried to sound encouraging.

Dean had completely lost the thread of the conversation. "Mom, Jo is dom."

"Well, yes dear, I would think so." She patted her son's arm comfortingly.

"Mom, why would I date another dom?"

Now Mary was confused, "What do you mean another dom? Did you date a dom before that hurt you? If so then I don't see why you are with that thug."

Everyone at the table outside winced.

"Mom, I've never dated a dom, I'm not into same dynamic relationships. I like subs."

"But you're a sub."

"What?" Dean fairly yelled.

Benny looked around the table confused, and watched the Winchester men nod.

"Right." They heard the footsteps and tried to pretend they hadn't been listening.

Dean looked at everyone at the table, "You do know I'm a dom, right?"

John cleared his throat, "Dean it's okay, we've always known you were a sub, nothing wrong with that."

"Course not, except you know, I'm not a sub." Dean pulled out his wallet, showed his genetic card that said dom. The family still looked unconvinced.

"But you're always so sweet and gentle. You became a children's nurse, not exactly the fiercest profession." Sam said.

"Yeah, because kids are cool and I get to make them feel better. That's awesome. Plus I'm one of three dom nurses, I get to make people take their meds when they won't."

"Dean, I'm your mom, I think I would have known if you were dom."

Benny at this point was finding the whole situation hilarious. Everyone at the diner knew Dean was a dom, so did everyone at the bar they hung out at and all Dean's co-workers. He couldn't figure out how his own family missed out on it. Benny just kept laughing at the whole ordeal.

Dean sighed and just snapped at Benny, "That stops now. Knees to the ground." Benny automatically dropped beside Dean. Even heavy doms Sam and John felt their limbs soften at the thread and tone of Dean's voice. "Pet, sorry, sorry, didn't want to use you as a demonstration." Dean knelt beside Benny, "Darling pet, come on, get up." The men stood, Benny leaning heavily on Dean, snuggling in. "Well, this has been fun, but I need to get him home, before he's too far gone in his head."

They started walking away, Dean turned back, "Really? 28 years and no clue. God we really suck at communication in this family." 

 

_"Can I call you pet?" Dean looked at the blissed out man beside him. He ran his hand through Benny's hair, scratched at his beard, "I really want to call you pet."_

_Benny curled into Dean, making himself as small as possible, "Yeah, yeah that sounds good."_

_"Sweet. Now get me hard and suck me off darling pet. Then you can rest." Dean kissed Benny's mouth. "I am going to worship the hell out of you."_

_Benny liked the idea of that._

 

There was a knock at the door, but by the time Benny got it opened, no one was there. He looked down and saw a small stack of tupperware. He brought it into the house.

"What's this?" He asked.

Dean cheered, seeing the squares, "Apology pie!" He grabbed a fork and dove into the one on top. "Hmmmm, apple. Mom always says sorry with apology pie. This many is sorry for assuming about me for all my life, sorry for how they treated you, sorry they weren't nicer. Apology pie, better than a text or voice mail. Dig in."

Benny grabbed a fork, "Think they'll like me, eventually?"

"Oh sure, just give 'em time to get used to everything."

Dean grinned, "Now go lie down pet, I want to eat my pie off your tummy."

 

 

 

 


End file.
